Sapphire Eyes
by SinisterSaint
Summary: [CloudxTifa] Cloud and Tifa have their first baby girl, Ayasha, and are having for the first time a lucky break. Jenova, on the other hand, has different plans. FINALLY overcame my serious case of writer's block. Sorry it took so long to get this up ^^;;
1. Prologue

Sapphire Eyes - Prologue  
  
[Author's note: Well, here I am again. This next fic of mine has a story line that's probably been used before, but I wouldn't know cause I havn't read one like it yet. ^.^ It doesn't stop me, though. I've tossed this idea in my mind for almost a year now, so it's about time I get it written down. ^.^ Anyways, read on. You might enjoy it. ^.^ v Oh yeah- the title is subject to change. -.- ]  
  
  
  
Cloud looked down at his newborn baby girl, cradled safely in his strong arms. Her large blue eyes peered around the room with abundant curiosity, taking in all the brand new surroundings. Her tiny fingers reached out before her, trying to grasp at all the strange objects around her, as her first breathes of life filled her tiny little being.  
  
Cloud looked down at the exhausted mother, and leaned down to hand her their new child. She tenderly took the baby to her chest as Cloud lightly brushed away her sweaty bangs, lovingly kissing her warm forehead.  
  
Tifa was still in awe. A smile of pure bliss was pasted on her rosy, moist face. "Hello, Ayasha." She managed to say, a tear rolling down her cheek. Cloud was holding her free hand, and kissed it again and again.  
  
The little infant looked up into her mothers eyes, and smiled. Tifa kissed her forehead, long and soft.  
  
Cloud had never felt so proud. He was now a father, and he couldn't be happier. 


	2. Flashback Memories Not Forgotten

[A/N: YaY! People are actually reviewing me! ::jumps up and down, clapping:: I wasn't thinking about spending that much time on this story, but I've had a change of heart. ^.^ I'll be posting new chapters as quickly as I can. I don't wanna keep people waiting too much. ~.^ As for this, this chapter is kind of a quick flashback on the events directly after Meteor. It's got alotta CloTi, and some Cid/Barret action. (you'll see what I mean!) I love those two. ^.^ Anyways, read on, I know this is kind of short, but It will improve, I promise. ^.^ v ]  
  
  
Cloud had changed significantly since the incident with Meteor. After the rescue mission in Midgar, he had spent much time alone to figure and sort out his feelings and emotions. Tifa kept her distance, despite how much it pained her too, but he appreciated it all the same.  
  
He spent most of his time in Nibelheim. It made sense; he was only born there. Everyone else was there, too. They had all decided to stay together for a little while longer to figure out where they would all go from here.  
  
On the clear, crystal nights, he would spend his time at the well. Tifa would longingly watch him from her window, wishing she could do something to help him, to show she cared and that she was there for him, always. But she would never know the inner turmoil that Cloud would suffer.  
  
Through much pain and self debate, Cloud decided that he was going to move on. After all, it's what people do, right? They face problems, dilemmas, even death; they'd grieve, then move on. He would never forget Aeris, he knew that, and he'd always love her.  
  
But he loves Tifa, too. She had been there by his side everyday since they met again in the Sector 6 Train Station. She had promised to stay with him, no matter what, even if it meant facing Sephiroth alone.  
  
Cloud was alleviated, now. His past was no longer a muddled memory of lies and confusion. He knew the truth, as did everyone else. He had lost an ally, someone he loved dearly. He accepted it, as he did his past.  
  
And he moved on.  
  
That night, particularly clear with each crystal star blazing gloriously in the dusky sky, Cloud walked away from the well, a feeling of renewal within him. It was as if a large weight had been lifted off his shoulders, no longer immobilizing him from advancing in his life.  
  
He peeked into the room Tifa was sleeping. It was her old room from when they were kids. He remembered back as a kid, he would have given anything to be in this room, to be near Tifa. He would gaze up at the window, wishing he was instead gazing out.  
  
"Cloud?" A quiet, soft voice lifted him from his thoughts.  
  
"Tifa.. I need to talk to you." Cloud whispered back through the darkness.  
  
Tifa didn't hesitate. She sat up, anticipating the conversation that was about to take place, as she had for several weeks, now.  
  
The only light source for the room was through the window, which reflected the celestial light of the evening. Cloud watched as her small frame stood up, silhouetted against the moonlight.  
  
/She's so beautiful../ He thought to himself. He suddenly felt nervous. He had entered the house feeling strong and sure of himself, but now his stomach began to churn. /What if her feelings for me have changed all this time?/ He pondered. /What if all the time I spent thinking about Aeris made her think I don't care for her as much anymore? What if she thinks I want to leave her? I don't think I could bear the thought of losing her, too../  
  
Tifa noticed that Cloud was suddenly still in the doorway, with a look of concern on his face. "Cloud.. Are you alright?" She asked feebly, not knowing her own feelings. Her heart was pounding, afraid of what Cloud would have to say to her.  
  
Cloud looked up from his reverie and regained his stature. He nodded silently and motioned for her to follow.  
  
The couple padded out into the fresh air of the night. The tension was growing between them the closer they got to Cloud's destination, the well. Neither of them knew the others feelings, and both were afraid of rejection.  
  
Cloud professionally climbed up onto the well, and with a bit of added courage, he turned and took Tifa's hand into his. He steadily helped her up (even though he knew the young fighter could easily manage on her own) and deftly pulled her into his arms.  
  
Tifa breathed in a breath of surprise, and embraced her old friend firmly, her heart beating furiously.  
  
"Tifa.." Cloud said without wavering. "I can't live without you. I just realized, again in my life, yet for the first time how much I need you here with me."  
  
He paused a moment, waiting for her to push away or decline his words. She was, however motionless, and maybe even a bit shocked.  
  
He pushed on, hugging her a little bit tighter than before. "I know it might not make any sense, but.. but.." He pulled back to look into her eyes. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of them. Her red wine colored orbs peered up at him, with wet tears cushioning them under the reflection of the brilliant stars, each one twinkling like a tiny, flickering crimson flame.  
  
He brought his hand to her cheek softly, and she returned the kindness by placing hers on top of his, caressing his fingers. Her skin was just as soft as always, glimmering that milky white color he loved so much.  
  
"Tifa.. I love you."  
  
She then threw her arms around him, hugging her longed-for lover closer then ever before. Through her sobs of precious joy, she whispered back to him, "I love you too... Cloud.."  
  
He stroked her hair softly and cuddled her softly.  
—--  
  
Cid suddenly felt a hard knock on the top of his blonde head, and stepped back from the window, wincing, and rubbed his crown where the blow had taken place. He met the harsh glare of a stone faced man in return.  
  
"B-Barret.. a-heh.. nice to see you, buddy..." He chided, backing away slowly.  
  
"Goddammit, Cid, don't you have any sense in that thick-ass skull of yours?" Barret countered, gruffly.  
  
"I was just-"  
  
"You was just nothin'! Can't you see they want a lil' privacy? Why the hell you think they went out there 'n the first place?"  
  
Cid pouted, and walked back to his room, turning to take one last peek out the window.  
  
"Uh uh!" Barret pulled the curtains shut, then folded his husky arms across his broad chest, continuing his icy glare.  
  
"Awww.." Cid turned in defeat, and left, still rubbing his head and mumbling a string of not-so-nice-things under his breath. "Dammit.. Can't even get some good entertainment around here.."  
  
Barret smiled to himself, then turned to take a quick peek out the window.  
  
Cid peeked into the doorway.  
  
Barret jumped and closed the curtain quickly, looking as if he was just caught with his remaining hand in the cookie jar. If his skin wasn't so dark, you'd swear he was blushing.  
  
"I was just... checkin' to see if the window was.. Locked.." Barret stammered at the sudden change of roles.  
  
Cid just cocked up a brisky eyebrow. "Uh huh." Only the scent of mock-sarcasm could be detected in his tone. 


	3. Precious as Time

[A/N: Ohh, I am SOO sorry for being so late with this chapter. I had a serious case of writer's block _ But I'm back! YaY! This chapter has a little insight on each person's current status in life, and a bit on the baby's first visit to... well.. you'll see. ^.^ v Enjoy!!]  
  
  
  
In the following weeks, the family was able to come home with their newest member. They were happily greeted by the whole group in their large house in Rocket Town, each one eagerly approaching to see the baby. The other townsfolk that knew of Tifa's pregnancy also greeted them with bright cheery smiles and an assortment of "Welcome Home" gifts.  
  
Cloud stood proud and tall, all the while. He shook hands and exchanged kind thank you's with everybody, yet his eyes stayed trained on his beautiful wife, and their precious new baby girl.  
  
After the small crowd dissipated, Cloud, Tifa and the others entered their home of 4 years. They had all discussed their future plans, each individual deciding where'd they go and what they'd do, but for the longest while, they couldn't bring themselves to part.  
  
Of course, they had all visited their families and hometowns (for those who had them, anyway). Yuffie went home to Wutai, with her treasured fist fulls of assorted Materia, excited to show her father how much she had matured on her journey. Wutai, now free from Shin-Ra's shadow, had slowly but surly regained it's old, traditional ways, shaking free from the Tourist resort it was reluctant, but obligated to become.  
  
Yuffie had since bounced back and forth between her two homes. She still had her young, child like appearance, and sometimes had outbursts of her typical juvenile behavior, but she had learned much from all those around her. She would soon someday take the place of her father in her hometown, and she wanted to be as prepared as possible for the responsibilities it would require. She would, of course, run things her own way, not really having the taste for sitting at the top level of the Pagoda everyday. Some things would just have to change.  
  
As for Vincent, he was much unchanged. He seemed to always be muddled in deep thought, but even though he didn't say enough to admit it, he enjoyed the company of the others. He sometimes felt free around them, as if his cursed sins were lifted, gone with Sephiroth and Hojo. But, as the curse goes, he would drift back into his own little world, and would think of how much penance he would need for all the sin he had committed.  
  
He thought sometimes that he didn't deserve the others' friendship. But nonetheless, he stayed nearby, living in a house about a 10 minutes walk away from the home of Cloud and Tifa. He stayed, if only for the comedic quality from Cid and Barret, who quarreled all but often.  
  
Barret and his little Marlene lived in the same town, as well. Barret would often make business trips to Corel, his hometown, to make sure everything was working alright and to help if needed. Corel had flourished after the fall of Shin-Ra, and life had seemed to get back completely to normal, if not better, for them.  
  
Reeve was happily announced the new president of what was now called the Avalanche Co., in honor of the small resistance faction that started out to destroy a life-sucking company, and ended up saving the world. He had decided that Shin-Ra's name was no longer needed, due to the evils that name usually brought about. Reeve did everything possible to help all those who had in some way been trouble by the late Shin-Ra Co., and he made sure everything was well compensated for.  
  
He was behind the rebuilding of Corel, and the small, disrupted town in Gongaga. He personally appeared to the late SOLDIER, Zack's parents, and told them the whole truth behind their son's life, how he had died and how he had a large part in helping to save the world. Cloud came as well, and gave to them the Buster sword, which was rightfully Zack's, just before he died.   
  
In tears, the two disconsolate parents denied the offer, pleading that Cloud and his friends had saved the Planet, and should keep the sword for remembrance. Cloud then sadly told them of the girlfriend of Zack, the beautiful flower girl named Aeris, who had truly saved the Planet. They sadly accepted this knowledge, and thanked them for their honor of truth.  
  
Fort Condor was another place Reeve helped graciously. He compensated them for every soldier that was thrust upon their home, and helped repair all damage that was done. He also helped build for them more homes for a more comfortable place to live.  
  
Mideel was repaired, and to the populations request, the town became a small community for tourism, not just for money, but to spread the knowledge of the origin of Mako, Materia, magic and the Lifestream. Cosmo Canyon became equally knowledgeable, distributing information to the uninformed masses.  
  
All the survivors from the destruction of Midgar were also each indemnified individually. He provided a whole new town close by to Kalm for them to live, which he named Gainstown in honor of Aeris Gainsborough. They were all given a living space much more comfortable then what they were used to in the Slums. The town was, of course, filled with the flowers Aeris used to sell.  
  
Reeve wanted to help all, and given that he was financially backed by the fortunes left behind by Shin-Ra, he did just that.  
  
CaitSith was always there, too. Since he was just a stuffed moogle, he stayed in the house in which Tifa and Cloud lived, relaying the newest updates at Avalanche HQ, which Reeve appointed to in Junon Harbor. (Another place he rebuilt; he cleaned the air for the townsfolk and removed all unnecessary machinery, making the water safe for fishing and swimming once again. Now that the Cannon was gone, the city didn't look quite so ominous anymore.)  
  
Cid was happily at work in Rocket Town, busy as ever building planes and other anonymous vehicles for his own pleasure. He soon became recognized for the genius mechanic he is, and was asked by various companies to develop more economic safe apparatuses of all kinds; Reeve was one of his biggest customer and requestant.  
  
Nanaki, out of the group, was the one most scarcely seen. He was almost always in Cosmo Canyon, watching over his people just as his father did before them. He came by Rocket Town most often, though, not staying for more than but a few days. He still yearned for maturity, though.  
  
Honoring his grandfather's wishes, he decided to go to City of the Ancients, and took up studying their remains in place of the scientist who had spent much of his life there. Barret often went with him on those trips, since he was usually the most interested on the planet and it's history.  
  
Cloud and Tifa, of course, had decided to stay together in one spot. They were through with traveling, for now, and settles down for their first peace and relaxation in what seemed an eternity. After Cloud had sifted wearily through his thoughts, he finally realized all that his love, Tifa, had done for him in the past.  
  
He thanked her with a ring, made from the purist of silver and engraved with his eternal love.  
  
Now, here they were, merely two years later with their first child. They both honestly did not expect having children so soon, while they were still so young with much of the thrills of life still left ahead of them; but they happily accepted this little blue-eyed treasure; not caring to heed anymore of life's so-called thrills and twists.  
  
They had most definitely had enough of that.  
  
  
  
-x-x-x-x-  
  
  
  
In the weeks following, and with much advice from Barret, (surprisingly enough) Cloud and Tifa had their first real experience together with their new daughter. And they were enjoying it to the fullest.  
  
She was bright-eyed, and a very quick learner. Ayasha also knew to voice her feelings as well; there was hardly an instance where she wasn't acknowledged. That often lead to many un-slept nights.  
  
"At least we'll know she won't be quiet and inward, like you Cloud." Tifa would tease.  
  
He'd smile in response, feeling quite relieved to that fact. "Yeah. We'll know when she gets into trouble."  
  
Even though the couple now had a young child to focus on and take care of, they still found an occasion to be alone together. They were still quite young, and deserved the peace and rest. They favored going to the Gold Saucer, and since they had a life time pass, they could come and go as they pleased.  
  
Passing through the great golden gates was always a thrill for them; it brought back many memories of their first date here. There wasn't anything they'd leave out; they would play every game, race for hours on the chocobos, and feel the never fading thrill of the roller coaster.  
  
It became a tradition for them to end the day with the infamous gondola. It was always relaxing, with the incredibly gorgeous view of the great park. The intimate time was always wanted. Of course, as time passed, more attractions were added, composing new thrills for the two of them.  
  
They'd never tire, and sometimes felt like they would never grow old. They were more than lovers; they were best friends, spouses.. Soulmates. Star crossed lovers, if you will, bound together by the fate of the promise under the beauty of the star filled midnight sky, made so many years ago.  
  
When Ayasha was old enough, about a year and a half old, she had her first visit to the Gold Saucer. It was an event for which everyone was present, even Vincent. (Even though the lot said they were just coming for the baby, they were looking forward to playing like the kids they weren't anymore.)  
  
They baby's eyes had never been so big. (except for the one time Barret accidentally caught Cid on fire; He was showing off his "phenomenal magic skills", as he had so confidently called it. It was partly to blame on Cid's cigarette, which never ceased to be absent from his bottom lip. Barret had about died from laughter; but Cid didn't share the same enthusiasm. The little inferno was out almost immediately, and Cid wasn't harmed, except that his favorite pair of goggles had been incinerated to nearly nothing. It was at that time, Cid's mouth had spewed it's best string of curses in the history of man kind.)  
  
Ayasha looked around with the purest adoration. The flashing lights could be caught gleaming in her wild eyes, which matched the color of her daddy's bright Mako eyes. Tifa held her most of the time, not minding the weight of the child since she had strong arms from her years of martial arts training. Cloud, of course, had his share of holding his little girl as well, wanting to show her off to all the world. They stood side by side, Cloud's arm constantly holding Tifa close, looking to be the happiest couple alive.  
  
After a couple of hours of exploring the place, letting the little Ayasha slowly soak in all the bright sights and sounds so as not to be at all frightened, the others started to get a little anxious.  
  
Yuffie was the only one brave enough to break the news. She bounded up to the couple and said she wanted to go to the Gaming Room for a little while, only if Cloud and Tifa didn't mind. (After all, the others were guests, getting in on Cloud and Tifa's entrance pass, with thanks to CaitSith.)  
  
Tifa smiled brightly and said, "Of course! We don't mind. We'll probably be there in a little while anyways, so we'll just meet you there later."  
  
Cloud patted the shorter girl on the head. "Just try not to get into trouble like last time.. You have no idea how hard it was coming up with a reason for why the Chocobo Jockey's "lost" their materia. Saying that the chocobo's ate it didn't quite work like I'd hoped.." He scratched the back of this head, remembering how embarrassing that incident was.  
  
Yuffie beamed. "Thank you! I'll behave this time, I promise." And with that, she was gone.   
  
Barret and Cid paused and looked at each other for a brief moment, competition in their eyes. Cid was the first to run.  
  
"I call the submarine!!" He yelled, pushing his legs as fast as they could go to get to his favorite game first. He was a pilot after all; it was only fair.  
  
Barret quickly bounded after him with Marlene on his broad shoulders, giggling all the way. "Daddy, Daddy, Hurry before he beats you! You KNOW how long uncle Cid takes to get off of it!"  
  
Nanaki looked up at Vincent with his intelligent, feline golden eyes. "Would you like to assist me in obliterating the assailants on the roller coaster? I bet I can shoot down more than you." His tail twitched anxiously, betraying the calm words he omitted.  
  
"You're on." Said the ex-Turk in his low, melodious voice. And with that, they were off.  
  
Tifa and Cloud were now finally alone with their little bundle of joy. Cloud smiled warmly at Tifa. "Well, it's nice to see Vincent getting out and enjoying himself for once." He leaned forward and kissed Tifa softly on the neck.  
  
She blushed slightly as she always did when Cloud kissed her there. That was her favorite spot, and he knew it.  
  
Cloud then looked around with a look of mischief on his handsome features. He leaned in close to Tifa, as if to tell a secret and said, "So, uh, Tifa.. You wanna go to the gondola aannd...." He flickered his eyebrows and wiggled his tongue playfully at her.  
  
"Cloud!" Tifa said, blushing even more, yet smiling. "We have Ayasha this time! Remember?"  
  
Cloud looked away for a moment as if making sure no one was watching. Ayasha looked up at him with bright curiosity. Cloud slowly turned his face to look at the little girl, trying not to make it to make it look like he was being sneaky. He then quickly turned and blew on the little tyke's belly, making funny noises and sending her into a fit of wild giggles.  
  
Tifa laughed, holding the wiggling bundle in her arms, and blew softly into Cloud's ear. (Which was his favorite spot, by the way.) He stopped and his face went into a number of different contortions, making the baby laugh even more. After a few moments, the blonde man straitened himself and held her gently from behind. Resting his chin on her pale, soft shoulder, the two looked down at their Ayasha. The bond of their love, their very own child. Ayasha stared around the large place which they stood (which, by the way, was the entrance to the chocobo arena.) She cooed softly, and then met her parents' gaze. She smiled as bright as the evening stars and reached forward to curiously touch her mom's face. Tifa smiled and played with the baby's fingers with her lips, causing the child's smile to radiate even more.  
  
Cloud didn't want to close his eyes, afraid to miss even the tiniest crystalline second of his wife and baby girl. What he had was far too precious, and no matter the cost, he'd guard them both with his life.  
  
No matter the cost.  
  
  
  
  
[The next chapter will be up very soon, hopefully; I already have most of it down. ^.^ Please R/R, I Need to know what you're all thinking out there. Shall I improve? Longer chapters? Shorter? o.0? Maybe a few suggestions? I'm always open _ ] 


End file.
